The Mark of Athena
by Eminemboi
Summary: This is what i think will happen in The Mark of Athena
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**The Mark of Athena**

**Chapter 1**

**Jason:**

Jason went to the dock and looked at the sky line; his dad controlled all of it. Jason could tell since they were in the air they were only 1 hour away from Camp Jupiter. He was so nervous. Would anybody still care about him? Would the camp still treat him as a leader? The thing that bothered him the most was Reyna. He couldn't tell if they had had a relationship or were just friends. And if they did have a relationship, Piper or Reyna were going to get hurt.

In the midst of his thoughts Annabeth came next to him looking worried herself, she was probably thinking about Percy Jackson, her lost boyfriend. The whole way she had been asking everyone if they thought he would remember her. Once she found out they were so close to the camp, she got nervous and quieted down. Annabeth asked me "So Jason. How are you feeling?" I replied "Fine. Just a little nervous" There wasn't much more talking between them. Leo was busy flying the ship, and Piper was sleeping. He decided he needed some sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Leo's voice echoing over the loud speaker " 5 minutes to touchdown at Camp Jupy" I immediately got up and got dressed into battle armor and went to the deck and saw Leo, Piper, and Annabeth all dressed in full armor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights to Mr. Rick Riordan**

** Chapter 2**

** Percy:**

I was in front of everyone standing next to Reyna looking at the gigantic ship in the air with a giant metal dragons head as the figurehead, anxiously waiting for it to touchdown so I could see Annabeth once again. Then I heard Ocatavion screaming "don't trust the graecus, I warn you, they will gain your trust and then deceive you when you least expect it."

Some campers seemed to start to think of it through Octavions point of view. Then Reyna yelled over the mumbling "Octavion" obviously annoyed at him "Let us at least meet the Greeks, then we will decide what to do."

Percy knew she was siding with him and the Greeks. She trusted his word. The campers from Camp-Half Blood would not do anything to lose the Romans trust. The gigantic flying ship started to descend. Reyna on his left and Hazel, and Frank on his right. I was so excited, I could finally meet Annabeth once again, I couldn't wait.

I looked back at the crowd, a lot of the Romans seemed to be getting nervous. I yelled at the crowd " Don't worry, Camp-Half-blood will not harm you in any way." They seemed to calm down a little, but were still on guard. I looked back at the ship, it was close, i felt a sense of relief. 1 minute later the ship touched down, and the door opened, then he saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights to Mr. Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth:**

The gates to the ship opened and I stepped out, I saw him and my heart skipped a beat, Jason, Piper, and Leo stepped out of the ship. I ran to him. "Percy, I missed you so much!"

He replied "Me too Annabeth, I love you so much"

I was crying, he was smiling. He then said " Annabeth, I want you to meet my friends, this is Frank" pointing to a buff Asian boy with a chubby face "child of Mars, this is Hazel" he said pointing to an African-American girl holding Franks arm, "child of Pluto, and this is Reyna" he said pointing to a buff tall girl, wearing a purple cape like Percy's. "Child of Bellona"

I barely heard anything he said, I was too busy staring at him. He was so beautiful, then the camp crowded Jason.

**I don't know when ill update again, sorry for the short chapter, next one is Jasons pov**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights to Mr. Rick Riordan…. **

**Authors Note: The funny thing is, one person is writing crap about my story, but the funny thing is, you keep reading my story. Anyway, I will try to make my chapters longer for you ****a forgotten serenade****. **** And I thank ****UnknownZ ****for the only good review.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jason:**

I spotted Reyna first, then Frank, then Hazel, then a boy with sea green eyes, a well built body, and long hair, then the rest of the camp was behind them, Annabeth ran to the boy with sea green eyes, who I guessed was Percy, they talked, while I approached Reyna, I bowed in an official way "Hello Praetor Reyna"

She gave him a friendly hug and said "Its nice to see you Jason"

He was red, and felt like Piper was watching him but he got the voice to say "You too Reyna"

He then went to Hazel, "Its good to see you Hazel, and its nice to see everyone else too!"

Then someone burst out "Don't trust him either, he has been brain washed by the Graecus!"

Reyna replied "Octavion I told you, I have faith in Jason, and the Greeks!"

I then walked to Leo and Piper, and said, "Everybody, I want you guys to meet my friends Leo and Piper"

Leo said "Nice to meet everyone"

Piper replied "It's a pleasure to be at your camp"

Then Percy screamed "It's time to get to business everyone, Reyna, do you mind calling a senate meeting?"

"sure" replied Reyna

Reyna addressed the camp "All cohorts, meet in the senate house, for an official senate meeting."

Then all of a sudden Leo was shot in the stomach by an arrow, he screamed and fell to the ground.

I looked around to see who did it, nobody had a bow, "LEO!" I yelled, and rushed to him, Annabeth and Percy were sprinting too. Piper was already by his side.

Percy yelled "Get a medic over here! He's bleeding like crazy!"

Piper said "Leo stay with me now, please, don't close your eyes!"

He said, "Im still here (cough cough). I don't know for how much longer though,

I said "Leo, hang in there bro, you are going to pull through, the medic is coming. HURRY UP WITH THE MEDIC REYNA!" A medic showed up, a son of Apollo. He pulled out the arrow, and applied medicine to the area where the arrow hit. He then gave nectar and ambrosia to Leo. He said "It doesn't look like the arrow was poisonous, but its best to get him to the medic house right away.

"Okay let's do it" I said, "Percy will you help me with Leo"

"Sure" he said "But I didn't catch your name"

I replied "Its Jason. Let's get moving though" We then carried Leo to the medic house, where he was put to sleep. The child of Apollo had told them that Leo would be better within a couple of days. They all calmed down a little bit. Then Percy dismissed himself from the group, saying he had to talk to Reyna about the senate meeting, and how they should delay it till Leo could attend. He kissed Annabeth goodbye, and he left.

Piper then said to Annabeth "He seems like a really nice guy Annabeth, your lucky to have him"

"Yah" I said "He seems pretty cool"

"Thanks guys" she replied

** THERE WAS A LOT OF DIALOUGE IN THIS CHAPTER! Hope you guys give positive reviews now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan **

**Chapter 5**

**Leo**

I couldn't remember anything from before Percy and Jason took him to the hospital. When I went to sleep, I dreamt… of Gaea. She was wearing her usual get up ; the dirt lady. "Leo, you see my power? I have broken you without any evidence of who did it."

"Big deal, you put me out for like two days" I replied

"You don't understand. This is just the beginning; I am not even at my full strength yet, and you believe you can escape my might. Soon I will break this quest up, you will all turn on each other, the two camps can not survive with each other for very long. You will kill each other. Join me Leo, avoid being a part of that catastrophe. Help me keep the doors of death open, you will never die we will be unstoppable."

"Thanks for the offer, but… no thanks. I think we are fine, and we will do fine. But I feel sorry for you." I said

"Sorry for me? Why?" she asked

"Because" I answered "You're so cocky, but you don't know the truth, the gods are meant to survive. They defeated you before with the help of the demigods and they will win again, but with new demigods, stronger demigods, but you don't seem to understand, good always prevails, history repeats itself. So the thing is… you just cant win. Maybe, if you just give up now, you wont have to face the embarrassment."

(ground rattles) "FOOL" she yelled "You don't understand young one. The gods cannot face the fact that they need the help of mortals, they are too arrogant, they won't understand till the last minute, they believe they can put me back to sleep, if they are quiet, if they disappear, but now I am nearly awake."

She then showed me a picture of destruction of the earth, building falling, bridges being destroyed, civilizations being wiped out, natural disasters, and the gods are nowhere to be seen. She then showed me a picture of the Hall of the Gods, it was empty, the thrones were being destroyed, slowly decaying, one by one falling, and then I woke up.

"Leo!" screamed Piper "How are you feeling?"

"Better", I replied

Annabeth then walked in with Percy Jackson "Good Leo your up" she said

"Can you walk?" asked Percy

"I don't know" I said while trying to get up, black dots danced in my eyes, and I fell back

"Relax Leo, don't jump ahead, Marcus said two days" Jason said

"Marcus?" I asked, everyone looking puzzled

"He was the Apollo boy who healed you." They all nodded

"How many days has it been?" I wondered

"One day, six hours, and 26 minutes" said Annabeth

"Thanks for keeping simple, Wise Girl" Percy said lovingly

"Back off, Seaweed Brain" she replied the same way

"According to Reyna" said Piper "The senate meeting is in two days, so you have one day of extra rest"

"Alright then everyone, I guess we should leave Leo to rest" said Piper, and they all left. I was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights to Mr. Rick Riordan**

**Authors note: If I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will update 5 more chapters every week. If not I am discontinuing this story, because I don't really know if anyone is actually reading this… :( **

**Thanks: I thank JayyLeigh for the great review, and the awesome pointers!**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy**

The next morning I went to the arena to practice. I was destroying dummies left and right. I was getting tired. After another hour, I took a rest. I sat down and drank water… and immediate burst of energy ran through my veins, but I didn't burst up. I let it flow and relaxed, suddenly someone interrupted him, it was Jason, "Oh hey what's up Jason?" I asked

"Nothing much Percy." He answered

"So, you wanna spar?" I asked

"Sure."

"Do you have a weapon?" I asked

"Yes" he said as he unsheathed his gladius

They began. I uncapped Riptide, my celestial bronze versus his imperial gold. Jason tried to jab, but I intercepted and attacked him back skimming his shirt. Then Jason got an attack on him, cutting his his stomach, he tried another jab, but the last attack had angered Percy, he rolled over and struck Jason on his left arm, Jason fell to the ground, holding his arm. Percy held his blade at Jason's nose, he thought it was over, when Jason rolled over and got up and slashed at Percy's back.

They fought on, jabbing and slashing, each of them getting injured immensely.

I knew I wasn't using my full power, I don't know why though. I then decided I would use the one tactic I had learned my first summer at Camp-Half Blood. I waited for the right moment, I now was on a complete offence, forgetting about the move, he slashed, and cut Jason, Jason then fell to the ground, huffing, he got back up and tried to steady himself, and put his gladius out pointing the blade at my cut up stomach. I took the opportunity and put my blade under his hilt and twisted it, I could see Jason's face looking like he was in great pain, he dropped his sword and held his hand, Percy then pointed his blade at Jason, and smiled he then announced "I win."

Jason smiled back and fell to his knees. He was panting heavily. They were both injured seriously. "Oh don't worry Jason, I can heel us right up" I said. He looked at me questioningly, and I grabbed my water bottle, opened it and threw half the bottle out, I then used my other hand to keep the water in the air, and put the bottle down. I then ran the water over Jasons cuts and bruises, he immediately healed, and looked grateful. I then did the same for me. The only signs of battle were the cuts in our clothes, the blooded swords, and of course our sweat. We both then sat up and I said "Great battle dude"

"Thanks, you did great to." He answered

I replied, "Alright then, lets hit the showers before its time for breakfast, and try to change clothes without anyone noticing you" I joked, then they left.


End file.
